Oblivious
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: Many of the boys at Hetalia High have fallen for Madeline Williams. Her overprotective twin brother makes sure that they get nowhere near her, and she has no idea what's going on behind her back. What happens when a certain red-eyed Prussian worms his way into her heart? T for safety. I do not own Hetalia.
1. The New Guy

**Oblivious**

**Summary**

Many of the boys at Hetalia High have fallen for Madeline Williams. Her overprotective twin brother makes sure they get nowhere near her, and she has no idea what's going on behind her back. What happens when a certain red-eyed Prussian worms his way into her heart?

**A/N:** Well, guys, this is my first story. I typed it last night, so it should be good, but I need to hurry with uploading because I need to get on the bus soon. Please review? :)

Edit: 12/30/12- You don't need to reread this chapter if it sends you an alert.

* * *

"Hey, Maddie!" called Elizaveta, waving Madeline over to the seat next to her. Madeline sat down, said a quick "Thank you." and surveyed the room. As usual, Ludwig was blushing as he talked to Feliciano, who didn't notice the tint of red as he chattered on. Madeline leaned over and whispered to Elizaveta. "Have they gotten together yet?"

"No. I don't see why, though! Maybe it's because Feli doesn't know that Ludwig likes him as more than a friend?

"That seems likely. Any other news?"

"Well, Francis was slapped by three different girls within half an hour."

Madeline stifled a laugh. "Who did he try to flirt with?"

"Let me think... There was Natalia, Alice, and Katyusha _finally_ got sick of his nonsense. Oh, and he was threatened at gunpoint for getting too close to Lili."

"You'd think that he would've learned by now." Madeline shook her head.

"He just can't get it through his thick skull."

"Hey, do you think that Alice knows my brother likes her?"

"Nah, he hides it too well. Oh! And I got pictures of Kiku and Heracles together~" Elizaveta smirked. "He doesn't know I did, so don't tell him."

"I won't. And have you noticed how Lovino acts around Antonio?"

"Yes! He pretends to hate Antonio, but you can see him blush if you look."

"And 'Toni doesn't even try to hide it."

"It's so cute~"

The bell rang and they looked towards the front of the room. "Okay, class, this is the new student. Gilbert, introduce yourself." The teacher nodded towards the back of the room. A boy in a black-and-white jacket stood up. "When did he get there?!" Elizaveta whispered. He had been sitting right behind the pair.

"...And put your hood down." finished the teacher." The boy, Gilbert, grinned cheekily and reached up, flipping his hood back. Madeline held in a gasp when she saw the color of his hair. It was a bright silver color, and when she looked down at his face, ruby-red eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"_Mein Name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt, und ich zog hier aus Ost-Deutschland. Die unawesome Ludwig ist mein Cousin._" He nodded towards Ludwig, who shook his head as if he was saying, "There's no hope for him."

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "In English, please."

Gilbert repeated his introduction. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I just moved here from East Germany. The unawesome Ludwig is my cousin."

"Now that that's done, time for the lesson..."

* * *

Madeline groaned as her brother ranted on. "I don't like the look of him, he looks like a demon. He's got to be trouble..."

She smiled slightly and pulled her hood over her head. Madeline slipped her earbuds up the sleeve of her jacket and put them in. Now all she could hear from her twin was a slight whispering under the sound of her favorite songs.* Alfred poked Madeline in the arm. "Maddie. Maddie. Maddie."

"What?" With a practiced motion, she pulled her earbuds out and turned to her brother.

"Will you stay away from that new guy?" Alfred looked at her pleadingly.

"How am I supposed t do that? He_ does_ sit right behind me."

"Um.." he shrugged. Madeline giggled and smacked Alfred on the top of his head. "Doofus." She saw Elizaveta standing halfway down the hall, mouthing something and motioning wildly. "There's Elizaveta, I'd better go catch up to her." Madeline to her friend. "What is it?"

"Gilbert was watching you talk to your brother. He looked a little hurt. What did the idiot say?"

"He asked me to stay away from Gilbert, after ranting about how he "looked like a demon" and "had to be trouble."

"That _idiot!_" Elizaveta whisked through her combination and got her frying pan out of her locker.**

"Alfred had better run..." thought Madeline, watching Elizaveta creep up behind Alfred.

_**CLANG!**_

Elizaveta dashed into the girls' bathroom, hoping to stay out of trouble.

"He had it coming.." mumbled Madeline, watching her twin wobble around like a moron.

"Would you mind coming with me, _mon cher_?" asked Francis.*** Madeline didn't hesitate in raising her hand and giving him a resounding slap. Francis raised a hand to his cheek, looking completely shocked. Madeline swirled around and walked to the bathroom that Elizaveta had hidden in. She barely managed to make in inside before she burst into laughter. Natalia, who was standing at the sink, gave her an odd look and walked out.

"What's so funny?" asked Elizaveta, peeking out from inside a bathroom stall.

"Francis.." gasped Madeline, almost crying because she was laughing so hard. Elizaveta waited until Madeline calmed down, then asked, "What happened?"

"Francis walked up to me and said, "Would you mind coming with me, _mon cher_?" So I slapped him and he stood there looking like an idiot. He probably hasn't moved!"

Elizaveta looked out into the hall. "He's still standing there!" she laughed, her face turning red. After the girls calmed down, they walked into the halls, pretending they hadn't done anything. Madeline walked with Elizaveta to the room that they had their club in, then said, "I can't come today, I've got hockey practice."

"That's okay!" Elizaveta replied. "I'd better get to come to your next game, though."

"You can. It's next Saturday at the rink by that Italian restaurant."

"I'll be there." She slipped into the room, yelling, "Kiku, you better not be starting without me!"

Madeline ran to the locker rooms and changed into the practice uniform. She laced up her skates and walked out onto the ice. Madeline skated in circles around the arena, picking up speed until she skidded to a stop next to the rest of the team. "Nice of you to join us." commented the coach.

"Thank you." Madeline bowed dramatically.

"Our next game is against the Waterville Warriors. Can anyone tell me their main strategy?"

Marie**** raised her hand. "They're sneaky, they pretend that they're going to do something, then they do something completely different."

"That's right. Everyone, keep your guard up while we're playing against them. Ivan, Madeline, Berwald, Lukas, Tino, Willow****, you're on one team, Marie, Natalia, Ari, Eduard, Soren, Quentin****, you're the other team. "

The coach blew the whistle and the "two" teams skated to their respective sides of the rink. Soren and Berwald crouched in front of the goals, and the coach yelled, "GO!"

She threw the puck into the middle of the rink. Madeline watched the other team prepare, then skated towards the puck and smacked it towards the goal. Skating after it, she shouldered past Eduard and hit it into the net behind Soren. The normally calm and polite Madeline was definitely one of the most aggressive hockey players in the school. Her team cheered when the Soren failed to keep it away from the goal.

Ari facepalmed and hissed, "Remind me why you're here, _please._"

"Because _she_ is on the team!" Soren whispered back,

"You could just, I don't know, _watch the practice and say you're waiting for us_?!"

"Good point, but I need to finish the season..."

"Soren."

"What?"

"Shut up."

The coach said, "If Misters Steilsson and Anderson have finished flirting, we can continue."

"Sorry!" They yelled back, Ari blushing a bright shade of red.

The practice continued, and Madeline's team won by a long shot. This led to more cheering from Madeline's team, and Soren being yelled at by Ari. Alfred came in and walked Madeline home, chattering about something probably completely random the whole way home. Madeline listened for about two seconds before she popped her earbuds in and listened to her Vocaloid playlist. When they reached home, Madeline abandoned her twin on the doorstep and ran upstairs to her room. Flopping backwards onto her bed, Madeline dialed Elizaveta's phone number.

"Whatcha doing?"

"You won't believe this, but.. _Roderich_ is at my house."

* * *

*She has an iPod in her jacket pocket.

**How she got it in her locker, or the school, is beyond me. But no surprises, considering that Natalia carries around knives. O.o

***When I was first typing this up, I almost put Ludwig there... O.o WTF?

****Minnesota, Willow, and Quebec OCs respectively. I have South Carolina too! :D


	2. Cupcakes

A/N: You ninjas. *Shakes head* Leave no reviews, but follow and favorite.

HELLO THERE, MR. SWEDEN. YOU TOO, CANADIANS. :D

Thanks for the review, Birdiecurl72! You made my day! :D

You too, SaySaeri! :)

I don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia!

Edit: 12/30/12- Again, if it sent you an alert, you don't need to reread.

* * *

"You won't believe this, but _Roderich_ is at my house." Elizaveta said his name as if he was the most important person on Earth.

"Seriously?! Why?"

"Apparently our parents are friends, so he came to the _dinner part_y that my mom's hosting." She spat the innocent two-syllable words as if they were poison. "But anyway, you know what?"

"What is it?"

"You know I used to live in Germany, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And did I tell you about that albino boy that I was friends with?"

"I think I see where this is heading..."

"Gilbert is that boy."

"Aaw, that's sweet." Madeline teased. "You've been reunited with your childhood friend!"

"Shut up! He's annoying now." Madeline could almost see the irritated look on Elizaveta's face.

"I know you don't like him like that. For Pete's sake, he thought you were a guy!"

"Just so you know, I didn't really care about that at the time. I just wanted him to be my friend. Oh, my mom's calling. I need to get back to this darned party."

"Talk to you later!"

_Click._ The phone call disconnected. Madeline moved to her desk chair and booted up her laptop. She clicked a link to YouTube and typed "Servant of Evil" in the search box. Madeline clicked on one of the first videos to show up, one entitled "Kagamine Len and Rin - Servant of Evil ~Classical Version~ [Anime PV] English/Romaji subs." As she watched, she came close to tears. "They killed Len!"

She clicked on a related video that had been bothering her for a while- "Yandere Miku scissorsroid English sub."

She reacted very strongly to it- "WTF? Is she going to stab Luka? She is! Wait, what? Luka, why are you singing to her?! HOLY SHIZ! SHE STABBED MIKU!"

The next few videos are accompanied by Madeline's commentary.

"[Miku Hatsune] Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance PV - English Subtitles."

"Miku's a stalker! Luka! What is _wrong_ with your chest?! OMG SHE KILLED LUKA! And she gives Kaito kitten heads... KAITO KILLED HER! HE KILLED MIKU!"

One last video... "Hatsune Miku - Bacterial Contamination english subbed."

"I'm barely even twelve seconds into this video and I'm already disturbed... I don't even know what to say to this..." Madeline closed the window.

"Hmmm..." Madeline hopped up. "I know! I'll make cupcakes!" She smiled, leaving her room. "I can take the boring, safe way.. Or the fun, dangerous way.. Dangerous it is!" Madeline hopped onto the banister and slid down it, landing on her feet at the bottom. "Woohoo!" She threw her arms up in the air for a dramatic landing.

Madeline got all of the things she needed from the cupboards in the kitchen. She looked around, and when she saw that no one was watching, she quietly began to sing. "All you gotta do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Madeline moved fluidly around the kitchen, adding this to that and stirring it together.*

"Now just take a little something sweet not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch!" She finished stirring the batter and began to pour it into the wrappers. "Making these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla. Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of-" Madeline slid the pan of cupcakes into the oven. "Cupcakes, so sweet and tasty! Cupcakes, don't be too hasty! Cupcakes, cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes!" She finished off the song with a flourish. Madeline began to make the frosting for the cupcakes. She started off with plain vanilla icing, then got food coloring down from the cupboard. Madeline scooped some of the icing into a smaller bowl. She put a tiny bit of blue food coloring in it, and stirred it until there wasn't a trace of white left.

Madeline added a few drops of red to the other bowl, and stirred it until the icing was completely pink.

_Ding!_

"The cupcakes are ready!" She exclaimed. Madeline slipped on her oven mitts(Decorated with iron-ons of kittens) and took the cupcakes out of the oven. She set the finished cupcakes on a tray and put fresh wrappers in the cups. Madeline poured the rest of the batter into the wrappers and waited for the first batch to cool.

* * *

Madeline hummed as she iced the cupcakes. She put pink icing on most of them, but left four of them alone. "Everyone gets two cupcakes!" Madeline smiled. She iced the blue cupcakes, then packed them all in her cupcake transport box** and left it by the front door to be picked up on her way out. Madeline looked at the clock on the microwave. "Almost time for dinner!"

* * *

Madeline yawned. Dinner was cooked and eaten, and it was almost time to go to bed. She finished off her homework (Math, as always) and put on her maple-leaf patterned pajamas.*** Madeline texted Elizaveta "Good night" and went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Madeline finished the last of the pancakes. "You hardly left any for me!" Alfred whined.

"Oh, hush. You ate most of them!"

Alfred pouted. "You'll make them again tomorrow, won't you?"

"I always do, silly." Madeline picked up her backpack(That was white with a red maple leaf on the back) and headed out the door, picking up the cupcakes. She dialed Elizaveta's phone number. "Hey, Eliza, where are you at? I'm just passing the Vargas's Italian restaurant."

"I'm almost at the school. I'll wait for you on the front steps."

Almost at the school, Madeline broke into a run until she reached Elizaveta. "Look what I brought!" She held up the box. "Cupcakes!"

"Great! The club's been looking forward to the next time you brought them!"

The pair walked into the building, giggling over the couples that they were going to get together soon. The Yaoi club loved the cupcakes, but there were two left.

Madeline grinned slightly, holding a blue-iced cupcake in each hand.

"Now, who are my next victims?"

* * *

Names: Sorry, forgot to post them last chapter.

Ari- Iceland

Soren- Denmark

Madeline- Fem!Canada

Elizaveta- Hungary

Alfred- America

Berwald- Sweden

Tino- Finland

Ivan- Russia

Gilbert- Prussia

Ludwig- Germany

Feliciano- N. Italy

Lovino- S. Italy/ Romano

Antonio- Spain

Francis- France

Natalia- Belarus

Katyusha- Ukraine

Lili- Liechtenstein

Alice- Fem!England/Britain

Kiku- Japan

Heracles- Greece

Eduard- Estonia

Lukas- Norway

Roderich- Austria

If you find any more that you don't recognize, tell me!

*Yesh. My logic: She randomly decides to make cupcakes and everything she needs is there. XD Also, I did not make up that song.

**Don't ask.

***Prussia: Can I see those pajamas? *Grins*

Me: No. Shut up, _Preu__ßen. _*Smacks*

I'll update as soon as possible! Gotta leave for a band competition, so bye!


	3. The Club

**Edit:** I had to fix some Italian~ Thanks to the awesome TheMysticWolf36 for telling me~!

* * *

Madeline smirked inwardly as she handed a cupcake to Berwald and then Tino. They each gave her a slightly confused look, but said their thanks and walked away with their cupcakes. Madeline brought out her phone. "Tell the rest of the club that the boys with cupcakes are next on our list." She sent the text to Elizaveta, then turned it off and slipped in back into her pocket. Madeline hurried to class. As she sat waiting for class to start, she felt as if someone was watching her. Madeline turned around. There was a flash of movement and she picked out who had been watching her- a blond boy named Vash. Madeline didn't know much about him. She only knew that he was very protective of his sister, Lili. She faced the front of the classroom again as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

* * *

"That's a very pretty drawing!" Feliciano walked alongside Madeline in the hallway.

"Thanks, Feli." She replied. It was a sketch of two anime characters that greatly resembled Berwald and Tino. On the back of the paper were notes on their relationship- really, it as a wonder that no one had figured out that the drawings actually did represent the pair. "Bye!" Madeline and Feliciano parted ways to go to class.

* * *

"_Che diavolo_ _ci fai_ _a parlare con lei_?! _Sei impazzito_?!" (What the hell are you doing talking to her?! Have you gone crazy?!) Lovino almost shouted at Feliciano.

"No, _lei è la mia amica_." (No, she's my friend.) He replied.

"_Faresti meglio a guardarti le spalle, o quel maledetto Hamburger-bastardo sta per ucciderti_." (You better watch your back, or that damned Hamburger-bastard is going to KILL you.)

"Okay..." said the younger Italian, walking on to the art class.*

* * *

"Hello, Rai!"

"S-Sveiki(1), Maddie..." The small boy waved and tried to smile.

"Ivan! I thought I told you to quit messing with Rai!" She stomped over to Ivan and started to pull on his arm, trying to get him away from Raivis. Ivan shrugged, not bothered by Madeline's efforts to move him.

"I only do it to- Because it's fun." He seemed to notice something and quickly corrected himself.

"What were you about to say?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." he wandered away. (To the other side of the room.) Madeline was beginning to get suspicious. Little things like this kept happening. For example, one day, she was talking to Soren when he said, "I just wanted you to know that I..." He got really quiet, then exclaimed, "Oh look, there's Lukas. Better go catch up to him." and ran away. Aforementioned Norwegian was nowhere in sight. Then with Carlos, whenever they went out to get ice cream,** he would always seem as if he was about to say something important. He never did. Madeline also caught at least one boy watching her during every period. It was starting to creep her out.

"AAGH! If they want to say something, why can't they just SAY IT?!" Madeline facedesked after she reached the Yaoi Club's room. "OW!"

Marie patted her on the back. "Facedesking is self-harmful and wrong, Maddie."

"I know, but it expresses feeling!" Her voice was muffled due to the desk in front of her face.

"It's still wrong." Marie smiled.

Elizaveta called out, "Yaoi Club, the meeting has officially begun!" Bella and Lili stopped discussing whose brother was more protective, Kiku looked up from his drawing, and Madeline lifted her head from the desk.

"I assume you all know who our newest subjects are?"

"Yes!" chorused the club. Now, I should tell you who's in the club and why they joined.

First, there's the founders, Elizaveta and Madeline. They noticed the amount of guys that liked each other, and they created the club to get those boys together. Kiku joined soon after, glad to see that he wasn't the only person that liked yaoi. The twins, Marie and Willow, heard about it not long after. Marie heard about it because Madeline and Elizaveta were talking about it outside the locker rooms. Marie joined and then told Willow, who liked the idea of helping hesitant boys get with their crushes, so she became a member as well. Lili and Bella liked the idea of the club, along with the thought that they could escape from their brothers while they were in that room.*** Lastly, Michelle joined because, well, she's Francis's younger cousin. No more needs to be said on the matter.

Back in the room- "First, we need to figure out how to get Tino to stop being afraid of Berwald."

* * *

1. Hi

*I needed to show you guys how protective Alfred is. Also, I don't think Lovi is cursing enough. If you think the same, tell me!

** NOT romantically. I DESPISE that pairing.

***All of the straight guys are terrified of this group...

She has staaaalkers... And as for the beginning, that was the best I could think of.. x.x I wanted to see your reactions to the last sentence.. And I didn't get any good ones...

Did you guys notice the cover? :D That's the best thing I've ever done on Microsoft Paint. I'm so proud of it~ Also, I'm putting a poll up on my profile that has to do with this story. Go vote, please!

Vash- Switzerland

Raivis- Latvia

Carlos- Cuba

Bella- Belgium(I know, SO original)

Michelle- Seychelles


	4. Guys Are Weird

"How about we make cookies, give them to Tino and tell him that Berwald wanted to give them to him, but he was too shy?"

"Marie, that idea _sucks._" complained Elizaveta. "And that's the fourth suggestion!" She sighed. "Guys, we've got to do better."

Kiku nodded. "I agree with Elizaveta."

"You _always_ agree with_ everyone, _Kiku." stated Madeline.

"Backup plan!" sang Bella. "We figure out how to lock them in a closet together!"

Lili giggled. "Can we put a camera in there?"*

"I will put one up." Kiku was still talking in his monotone voice, but there was an unusual sparkle in his eyes.

"Haha! Even Kiku likes the backup plan!" Michelle laughed. Her laughter was contagious, and soon everyone was laughing.

"Okay, is everyone done laughing?" Elizaveta asked.

"I think so." replied Madeline.

"So, is it agreed? We use the backup plan?"

There were many cheers and yesses from the group.

"We meet again tomorrow morning. Everyone, come up with a plan."

Everyone nodded. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

Madeline sat at her desk, lost in thought. "Hm... Maybe we can tell Tino..." she trailed off and stared into space, forming a plan in her head. "I've got it! We can dress all in black... Lock Tino in.. Berwald will help... Likes him anyway.." Madeline spoke out loud as her pencil scribbled furiously across the paper. She jumped out of her seat. "They'll love this!"

Line Break

"So guys, that's the plan." Madeline finished breathlessly, grinning widely.

"Great!" exclaimed Marie.

Elizaveta nodded. "Let's all dress in black tomorrow. If you don't have a hat like that, find one or... Use a scarf or something. Meeting adjourned!" The club left the room to go to their classes. "Hi, Ari!" He was standing outside of the door, looking as if he was working up the courage to do something. He jumped when the first of the club slammed open the door.

"Oh, um... _Hæ_, Madeline..." Ari's face reddened slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Um.. Yeah..."

"Ari~" He paled. "Big brother~"

"I'm not calling you that!" Ari ran towards the bathroom** as Lukas appeared around the corner.

"But I'm your big brother." He stopped in front of Madeline. "Oh, _hallo_, Madeline."

"Hello, Lukas." Madeline tried to imitate his monotone voice.

"Have you seen my little brother?"

"Uh... No."

"_Jeg ser deg senere._" (I'll see you later) Lukas walked away. Madeline looked at the clock. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" She ran to her locker and opened it, quickly grabbing all that she needed. Madeline slammed her locker shut and spun around, ready to make the dash to her first-period class. But there was someone in her way- a certain white-haired Prussian. "Need a hand?"

Madeline nodded. "But why are you still out here?"

"I noticed my little Birdie flew away, so I came to find her." Gilbert smirked. "Come on!" He grabbed Madeline's hand and pulled her towards their classroom. She held her books to her chest and ran with him, laughing the whole way. The pair made it to the room and slid into their seats just as the bell rang. Madeline whispered to Elizaveta, still giggling from her mad dash through the halls. Alfred gave Gilbert a death glare. The Prussian stuck his tongue out seeming to say, "Can't touch me, 'cause I am awesome!" Alfred crossed his arms and mouthed, "I'm watching you."

Gilbert mouthed back, "I don't care!" Alfred rolled his eyes and concentrated on the lesson.

Line Break

Madeline twitched. She could hear a pair of voices arguing behind her back- And she'd been listening long enough to know that they were arguing about her. She finally grew sick of it. "I think I'm the only person that knows who I like the most!" Soren and Vash stopped arguing and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Who?" they asked simultaneously, then Vash glared at Soren as if he was going to punch the Dane in the face.

"And just for the record, it's not one of you!" Madeline turned around and crossed his arms. Soren started mumbling again, about how "Luke is so much nicer than you..." Madeline took a deep breath. "Soren, shut up." He did shut his mouth, but he crossed his arms and sulked for the rest of class.

* * *

Madeline crept up behind Elizaveta. "BOO!" She yelled, grabbing onto her friend's shoulders***. Elizaveta screamed, then smacked Madeline on the top of the head. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Because it's funny!" Madeline had adopted an expression rather like Bella's.

"You're so weird-"

"Everyone's weird in their own special way!" Madeline interrupted. "Hey, knock knock!"

Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow!"

"Interrupting cow-"

"MOO!" Madeline burst out laughing at the look on Elizaveta's face.

"Oh, I get it.." Elizaveta giggled.

"Surveillance! Time to creep out Yao and company!"

Elizaveta had to laugh. "Maddie, you're so random!" She ended up going with Madeline anyway. They snuck around the yard, following Yao-the-Senior and his relations- Kiku, their friend, Yong Soo, their slightly younger cousin, and the last two, Mei and Kaoru. They found out that Kaoru was Ari's friend and figured that they could become a later project. Kiku kept looking back at them and sighing. Finally Yao got tired of it.

"What do you want, aru?!" Elizaveta and Madeline looked at each other and then back at Yao, and then they both took off running. Madeline laughed hysterically until they finally collapsed onto the ground by their stuff.

"I love doing that..." The bell rang. "Oh man! I thought we had longer!" The pair trudged inside to their last period.

* * *

Madeline silently swung open the door to the Yaoi Club's room. She snuck up behind Elizaveta, who was deep in thought planning who went where while they got Tino into the closet. "BOO!"

Elizaveta shrieked. "Maddie! Again?!"

Madeline was too busy laughing to answer.

"Oh come on, just help me figure this out."

* * *

Sneak Peek: "You might not like this now, but you'll like the results." The voice of the person sounded strangely familiar to Tino, but he didn't have time to figure out who it was before everything went black.

*Switzy, your efforts to keep Liecht innocent were futile... Hungary got to her. XD

**I make EVERYONE hide in the bathroom.. LOL.

***I do that to my friend all the time... :3

Ahaha... I'm so mean to you guys. :3 I'll try to get it up soon! Please vote on the poll, only two people have and it's 50-50..

And if you can't figure out what Hallo means, you must be really dense. .

This was going to be how Maddie came in after the death-glaring part:

_Madeline sketched the figure of a cat, adding markings around the eyes that vaguely resembled glasses. She darkened the outline and erased the sketch marks. Madeline poked Elizaveta in the arm. "Eliza... Hey, Eliza..." She whispered._

_"What is it?" Elizaveta whispered back._

_"It's a kitty!" Madeline showed her the drawing._

_"Aaaw..."_

_"Ms. Williams, Ms. Hedervary, is there something you'd like to share?" asked the teacher, annoyed by their whispering._

_"Yes." Madeline stood, holding up her drawing. "It's a kitty!"_

_The teacher sighed. "Yes, Ms. Williams, it's a kitty. Now please sit down and finish your work."_


	5. We Win!

Madeline smacked her forehead and groaned in exasperation. "I forgot to write down one of the most important parts!" She picked up her phone and sent a text to the whole Yaoi Club, telling them that they had to bring normal clothes for "Phase Two: Trick Berwald." They each texted her back saying that they did it then or they'd do it tomorrow morning.

"Maru kaite chikyuu.. Maru kaite chikyuu..." Madeline chanted, booting up her computer. "YAY! An update!" she exclaimed, right after checking her email. She read the new chapter, grinning widely at all the cute fluffy(COUGHsufinCOUGH) parts. Madeline clicked over to an anime website, glad to see that they now had _all_ of the episodes up.

"Hi. Iceland here. This map kicks ass! I look huge, right? Oh, remind me to tell you about the time I had that DNA test done on myself..."

After she finished watching the episode, Madeline stopped and thought for a moment.** "Denmark is _so much_ like Soren... They've even got the same hair! Then there's Ludwig and Feliciano... German and Italian... And Kiku says he's close friends with them!" She stopped to laugh out loud. "Which other characters are like people I know?"

* * *

"Bella, you're supposed to be like... A _ninja_, not a cat!"

"Aaw..." Bella reluctantly removed her cat ears.

"Now guys, are we ready?" Madeline looked around at the circle of black-clad yaoi enthusiasts. Bella was smiling in her usual catty way, Lili looked truly excited for her first mission, and the three eldest "Cupids" were greatly anticipating the results.

"Okay, guys, let's do it! Yaoi on three!"

The club stood in a circle, both hands in the middle.

"One, two, three, YAOI!" They cheered, throwing their hands up in the air.

They crept into the hall one by one, quickly locating Tino.

Quick Temporary POV Switch

"Hello, Tino, it's time for your life to change. And by that, we mean, your love life." A person dressed all in black said, dragging him by the arm to stand in front of a door. He/She/It opened the door. "You might not like this now, but you'll like the results." The voice of the person sounded strangely familiar to Tino, but he didn't have time to figure out who it was before everything went black.

POV is Switched Back

Meaning, they shoved him in the closet and locked the door. "Hehe... We win! Now for Phase Two!" said an unspecified club member. (*cough*LILI*cough*)

The Yaoi Club dashed back to their room. Kiku left the room to change, while all of the girls stayed and chattered about the plan, going over it at the last minute to fix any flaws. They posted Marie out in the hall to keep Kiku out until the girls finished changing, not that they needed to worry about him walking in. He would've waited outside anyway. They let him in and told him about the changes, then walked out into the hall in search of Berwald.

* * *

"Um, Berwald?" Lili tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. When he nodded at her to continue, she finished her lines. "Tino's stuck in a closet and we can't get him out. We heard you know a lot about carpentry and thought you might be able to help." She looked up at him, trying not to be intimidated by his enormous height. The rest of the Yaoi Club nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Of course I'll help my wife." Berwald replied, giving them one of his _looks_.

"Erm... I need to go... Blow my nose!" Elizaveta suddenly exclaimed, sprinting away.

Madeline whispered, "Nosebleed?"

Kiku confirmed her thoughts. "Nosebleed."

The small group led Berwald to the closet that they had trapped- Uh, _found _Tino in. "He's in there." Berwald quickly picked the lock and went into the tiny room to get Tino.* Bella slammed the door shut and the entire Yaoi Club piled against it, their combined weight keeping it closed against Berwald's assault.

"Eliza, lock the door!" Madeline said. Elizaveta looked kind of disappointed that she'd missed the whole thing. She locked the door and the group let out a sigh of relief, the ones that had ended up on the top of the pile(Lili, Michelle, and Bella) standing to let everyone else up.

"Kiku, you got the camera set up, right?"

The quiet Japanese boy nodded. "I made sure it could capture the whole(admittedly tiny) room."

"Quick! Let's get back so we can watch before anything happens!" Lili exclaimed, already halfway down the hall. The rest of the club raced after her.

"Wait for us!" Elizaveta and Madeline yelled at the same time, making them stop running and start giggling madly.

"Come on! I want to see them-" Elizaveta lowered her voice. "-make out!"

The blunt statement only made Madeline laugh harder. They walked down the hall, trying to get their breath back. Madeline and Elizaveta tiptoed exaggeratedly into the club's room. Apparently whatever was going on in the closet was boring, because Michelle and Bella had started discussing chocolate, while Willow and Marie played rock-paper-scissors and Kiku sketched something. Only Lili was still watching the video, but everyone else glanced up at it every so often.

"Aaaw! You're drawing them?" asked Elizaveta, peering over Kiku's shoulder. He nodded slightly, looking up at the screen of his laptop to get a reference for his illustration. Madeline looked at the video, being displayed in live action. Tino was sleeping slumped against the side of the closet, while Berwald looked as if he was considering banging his head on the door. At least, that's what they assumed, because his stern glare had shifted to a more annoyed or frustrated expression. On screen, Tino made a tiny noise and yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"You guys! He's awake!" Lili squealed. The entire club gathered around the laptop.

Tino noticed Berwald on the other side of the closet, and promptly tensed, smiling nervously. "Ah... Um..._ Moi_?"(1)

Berwald now looked a little... _Sad._ "_Talar du svenska_?" (Do you speak Swedish?) he asked, slipping easily into his native language.

"_Ja... Men varför_?" (Yes... But why?)

"_Jag har alltid velat säga_ ..."(I've always wanted to say...) Was it just them, or did Berwald redden the tiniest bit? "_Jag älskar dig_."(I love you.) He leaned forward and captured Tino's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Aaaw!" chorused the club, quickly figuring out what had been said.

"Another success!" Madeline cheered.

Back in the closet, Tino blushed heavily as he looked at Berwald. "_Jag älskar dig_ _också_." (I love you too.) Now it was he who kissed Berwald.

"The uke did it..!" Madeline pinched her nose and raced out of the room, presumably to find some paper towels. The rest of the club cheered and high fived, then they settled down and watched Berwald and Tino converse quietly in Swedish. Madeline came back and watched the adorable scene with them, until Marie broke the silence.

"Who's going to let them out?"

* * *

1. Hi

*I remembered that word-for-word off the top of my head... I can quote like half of that episode.. O.o That's how much I love my Nordic friends! :D

** :O She THOUGHT.

Iceland: Don't say anything. Just look.

Denmark: Are you sure it's okay for us to be reading something that's addressed to you?

Finland: Yeah, it looks very important!

Iceland: I know, I gave it to you. Just shut up and read it already!

Denmark: No need to be rude. *quotes letter* *says something I can't understand* Haha, I knew it! I mean, you're both creepy and have awkward friends and generally smell like fishes! *doesn't realize he just called himself awkward*

Norway: Shut it, Dane.

Iceland: We don't even look the same!

Me: Yes you do.

:3

I came up with a reason for Canada being so out-of-character: Because he's a girl in this fic, and America's still a guy, they don't get mistaken for each other, so Canada is able to be recognized and made her own friends and so she's got a different personality! :3

I keep making them get together in a closet... XD

On a random note, has anyone here read The Icemark Chronicles? I've read the first and second books, and I can't discuss it with anyone because none of my friends have read it... :( But the second has an EPIC ending!

This really freaky thing happened... Two girls on my bus said the exact same thing at the exact same time TWICE in a minute! They aren't even related!

I gave up on the poll. It stayed 50/50... With two voters. ^.^''


	6. Insert Creative Title Here

Okay, guys, if you haven't reread the previous chapters you don't need to. I was just fixing some mistakes.

* * *

Elizaveta ended up unlocking the door. The Yaoi club watched as she snuck up to the door and slid the key into the lock, taking great care to bring it with her as she sprinted down the hall to escape into the bathroom.* Not two seconds after she disappeared, the door burst open and Berwald stormed out, Tino hurrying after him trying to calm him down. "Let's not be hasty! Their intentions were good, even if the method was a bit.. Strange!"

Berwald stopped and turned to look at the Finn. "They locked us in a closet."

"Yes, but they were trying to help!"

"I suppose you've got a point.."

Bella giggled quietly. "Score- One for the 'wife', zero for the 'husband'!"

Just then, the bell rang to end the lunch period.**

"We'd better get to class!" exclaimed Michelle.

The club members rushed in all directions to their respective classrooms- but not before watching the new couple share a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Madeline buried her face in her arms and sighed. She liked this class, but she was _tired._ A folded slip of paper hit her in the back of the head. Madeline dropped her pencil on purpose, leaning over and picking up both her pencil and the note. Unfolding it, she read, "What are you doing?" There was a little grinning face doodled next to the words.

"Sleeping." Madeline wrote back, refolding the note and tossing it over her shoulder when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hey, Maddie," Elizaveta whispered, poking her in the arm.

"What?" Madeline looked over at her friend.

"Who was that from?"

"I don't know."

"What did it say?"

"It asked what I was doing. Now can I go back to 'resting my eyes'?!"

"Oh, sure, fine..." Elizaveta hmphed, turning back towards the front of the room.

And Madeline drifted off.

* * *

Madeline slowly lifted her head, blinking sleepily. About half of the class was gathered around her desk, grinning hugely. "And she's a jolly good fellow!" said the teacher, flinging her arms out.

The group burst into song. "Oh, she's a jolly good fellow! Oh she's a jolly good fellow! Oh she's a jolly good fellow~! Which nobody can deny!"***

Madeline blushed bright red, laughing as she said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

Gilbert stood by Madeline's desk and leaned close to her face. "Birdie,"

"Wh-what?" If it was even possible, she got even redder.

"You look cute when you blush." and he took off back to his own desk, desperately trying to push down the heat rising in his cheeks.

* * *

"Eliza." Madeline looked at her friend, deadly serious. "Do you think he likes me?"

Elizaveta started to say something but laughed instead.

"What?" Madeline looked at her with a mostly fake hurt expression.

"That serious expression does not fit you at all... Especially when you're blushing."

"What? I'm blushing?" Madeline raised her hands and pressed them to her cheeks as if that would make the red go away.

Elizaveta stiffened, then turned around slowly. "FRANCIS!" Brandishing her frying pan, she leapt out of her chair and sprinted after the blonde.

_**CLANG!**_

Madeline winced at the echo. "You caught him quick," she called as Elizaveta came back into the room.

Elizaveta smirked. "He's really slow."

"What was he trying to do, anyway? Get some good gossip?"

"Nah, that's Feliks's job. Who knows what goes on in Francey-Pants's mind?"

Madeline giggled. "Where'd you get the nickname?"

"I heard Alice call him that when she was talking to Alfred. Fitting, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Madeline nodded.

"Hey, has your mom said anything about us staying over?"

"Yeah! She said that you, Lili, and the twins can come over on Friday!" She beamed. "I found a really good site for doujins~"

"Sweet!" The pair high-fived and took off down the hall.

* * *

*Again. XD But take note: I have never actually hidden from an obsessive big brother/ PO'd Swede/ trouble in a bathroom. X'D

**What, I didn't mention that they skipped lunch to do this? Also, I wish _my_ lunch period was that long...

***This happened to me. XD I really didn't mean to fall asleep! My teacher actually told me to go get water because I turned such a bright shade of red... And I had lines in my forehead from my jacket. XD

I'm sorry it's so late... ;.; I just lost inspiration for a while.. Dang, its's short, too. D:

Hey guys~ I think we may have a chapter in dear ol' Gilbo's POV coming up~

I have a couple of stories half-written but I won't post any of them until I've finished off Kidnapped, Oblivious or Je Suis Desole. Vote on the one you want in my profile! :D


	7. Liebling

**A/N**:(2:30 PM, 12/31/12) Okay, I have about six sentences prewritten. Time to take a supply of yaoi, Minecraft, and good music and get writing. *determined face*:

Also, since I keep forgetting to say it, **I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

Gilbert caught himself staring... Again. He quickly looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed. It was so hard not to- she was just _so beautiful_ with her long, shiny hair and bright smile. Gilbert knew he liked her from the first time he saw her, and nothing could change that. Except, maybe, that fondness developing into something more...

Hello, I'm a line break and my name is Jimmy.

Line Break

"Hey there, 'Eli'!" said Gibert, leaning forward in his desk and poking her in the back of the head.

"Don't call me that! I'm not little any more, and you _know_ I'm a girl." Elizaveta turned around and gave him an irritated look.

Gilbert pouted. "But it's soooo haaard to say Elizaveta all the time!"

Elizaveta sighed. "Deal with it, Gilbo."

"Iiii doon't waant too deeal wiiith iiit..."

"Shut up or I'll turn you into our next project."

Gilbert inched as far back in his seat as he could. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see them, right?" she pointed across the room to where Tino and Berwald were quietly whispering to each other.

"...Yeah..."

All of a sudden Berwald said something and Tino let out a loud, "Whaaat?" drawing the attention of everyone in the classroom. Berwald patted him on the head and gave everyone a _look. _They quickly looked back to whatever they were doing

"They were our last project."

Gilbert fell out of his chair when he saw Tino kiss Berwald on the cheek. "Please don't.."

"Is he going to be okay?" Madeline asked, glancing at Gilbert.

"Yeah, haven't you heard? Idiots don't get hurt."

"Who told you that he's an idiot?"

Elizaveta looked at Madeline with a deadpan expression. "He was my best friend for four years; I think I know what I'm talking about."*

Madeline swiveled around in her chair and started poking him with her foot. "Get up, get up, get up, it's almost time for class to start~"

"I don't want to get up, it takes too much effort." Gilbert grumbled, red eyes half-open.

"Well, you have to before the teacher sees you on the floor."

"Oh fine..." said Gilbert, muttering, "For you, Birdie, for you.." He pushed himself up off of the floor and sat in his chair. But before Gilbert knew it, the teacher's droning voice faded away and he was asleep.

* * *

"Gilbert, Gilbert... Gilbo... Wake up..."

"Nein... Nein, don't wanna, Liebling..." he mumbled, pushing Madeline's hand away.

She put both hands on his shoulder and started shaking him hard. "Get up. Get up. Get up."

"...Nein..."

"I'll color your hair pink with this Sharpie I have."

"What!?" Gilbert sat bolt upright.

True to her words, Madeline was holding a pink Sharpie in one hand.

"Noo, don't! My hair is awesome how it is!"

Madeline laughed. "Then get your stuff and come on, it's time to leave!"

"Already?" The classroom was devoid of life, and Gilbert could swear that it was turning gray. He gathered up his stuff and stood. "Come on, Birdie." he grabbed Madeline by the hand and led her out of the school.

Line Break

"You realize what he called you when he was half-asleep, right?" Elizaveta giggled.

"Liebling? I don't know what that means..."

"It means love, or sweetheart." Elizaveta grinned, seeing Madeline blush heavily. "I think someone's in love~ And not just him, either. You like him, don't you?"

"I barely know him!" Madeline protested, trying and failing to convince Elizaveta of this fact.

"Then what's his favorite color?"

Madeline replied, almost unthinkingly, "Red, because it's the same awesome color as his eyes..."

"See? Most people know their friend's favorite color, but it's generally more than friendship if they know _why _it's their favorite color~"

"What?!" Madeline realized what she said. "You're so sneaky!" And she whacked Elizaveta on the head.

Hi, my name is Bob and I'm a line break.

* * *

Nein: No

Liebling: love/sweetheart

I got volume four of the Hetalia manga... One thing, though... It's in German. I don't know if I should laugh or cry... D: I can't read it with my limited knowledge.

*My brain died here...

Posted at 12:00 on 1-1-13! :D


	8. Sleepover!

I'm sorry it took so long! D:

Warning from Bob the Line Break: Mostly-dialogue chapter. And depressing female issues with Latvia. D:

* * *

"So, Lili," Madeline said, looking down at her from where she lay sprawled across the bed. "Truth or dare?"

Lili looked at her evil smirk warily. "...Truth."

"...You're no fun... Hm... Is there a boy you _like_?"

Lili blushed and mumbled, "No.."

"Oh, there is... I can tell~" That drew the attention of the rest of the girls.

"No there isn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Elizaveta broke in before Madeline could respond.

"I'm not...!"

Marie giggled. "Quit trying to deny it. Who is it?"

Lili sighed. "Fine, it's..." her voice died into silence.

"Who?" asked Madeline.*

"It's Ra..." Again her voice died away before she finished the name.

"Who?" All of the girls chimed in.

"Raivis!" Lili squeaked, hiding in her sleeping bag.

"Excuse me for just a moment..." Madeline stepped outside of the room, phone in hand. She quickly dialed Raivis's number, waiting for all of three rings before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over to my house for a few minutes?"

"..Probably, why?"

"No questions, just do it~!"

Raivis could tell from her voice that she wasn't angry, just excited. "Okay.." he yelled a question to his mother. "..She said yes, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Madeline snapped her phone shut and raced back into her bedroom. "Guys, get dressed, we're having a special guest~!"

"Who?" the response came almost immediately.

"Ah..." Madeline grinned and wagged her finger. "That's a secret~"

The girls scattered for privacy.

"Did she dare anyone while I was gone?" Madeline whispered to Elizaveta.

"A truth for Willow that made Marie fall off of the bed and complain about how _everyone_ thinks that."

"...Do I need to know it?"

Elizaveta shook her head, and then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's him! I need to go tell Willow something, can you go let him in?" Marie quickly found Willow and whispered in her ear. "Dare Lili to..."

Willow nodded, and smiled. "I will!"

They raced downstairs to join the rest of the girls, who were saying hello to Raivis. Suddenly Marie said, "Hey, aren't we still playing?"

Madeline nodded. "Willow?"

"Lili, I dare you to..." She leaned close to Lili's ear to finish the dare.

"Whaaat?!"

Madeline rocked back and forth, from standing on her toes to her heels and back again. "It's a dare, you have to do it~"

"You planned this!" Lili attempted to intimidate her but her short stature and blushing face made her fail.

"So what if I did? It's for your own good~" Madeline grinned a Cheshire Cat grin. "Now do it."

"What if I say no?"

"Then we'll come up with something terrible for you to do~"

"Um.. What are you talking about?" Raivis asked, worried that they'd forgotten about him.

"They want me to kiss you!" Lili blurted, slapping her hands over her mouth a fraction of a second too late.

"Is that... Really such a bad thing...?" Raivis looked around at them, hurt evident in his eyes, then turned and walked out of the house. He broke into a run as he reached the end of the driveway and disappeared into the wine-red twilight.

* * *

Raivis collapsed under the tree he had long since dubbed his and buried his face in his hands. _'There go... All of my chances with her... It's obvious that she doesn't like me...'_ His thoughts were broken into when someone wrapped their arms around his waist and buried their face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I-I didn't know that you felt the same way..."

_Lili._

That sparked a flicker of hope in Raivis's heart. "You... _do_ like me?"

Lili lifted her head and smiled shyly. "Depends on which 'like' you mean..."

Raivis blushed. "You know... Will you..." he fumbled for words. "W-Will you go out with me?"

Lili smiled and gave him a short, sweet kiss. "Of course, silly."

A few minutes passed while they leaned against the tree and each other, smiling dreamily as they watched the sunset. At last Raivis stood and offered his hand to Lili. "Shall I escort you back to Madeline's house?"

Lili took his hand. "Most certainly, my Prince Charming."**

* * *

Hand in hand, Lili and Raivis walked up the driveway to Madeline's house. They didn't know it, but Marie had been keeping watch at the window ever since Lili ran off. The other girls had changed back into pajamas and continued their game of truth-or-dare. "I dare you to-" Elizaveta was cut off by Marie's whisper-shout.

"They're back!"

The girls clustered around the window and stared down at the pair. The two lovebirds*** reached the door.

"Good night." Raivis pulled Lili into a long, slow... Hug. That's right, hug.***

"Aaaw!" the group chorused.

"Good night!"

"Quick, she's coming in! Get back to the game!"

They left the window and jumped to random spots- Madeline claimed the bed, Elizaveta sat backwards in the computer chair, and Marie and Willow stole the carpet and jumped out of the window. Just kidding, they sat on it.***

"Madeline, I dare you to-"

Once again, Elizaveta was cut off, but this time by the door opening. Everyone turned to stare at Lili.

"What?"

"So, how did it go?"

Lili blushed. "Awesome."

"What kind of awesome?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"...Yes."

"Well... We're kind of together now..."

The rest of the girls cheered. "We've been waiting for this forever!"

"We should probably get back to the game..." Elizaveta said.

Madeline nodded. "So, what was that dare you had for me?"

"I dare you to go the entire Coraline movie without commenting or reacting out loud."****

"I'll _try_... But while the previews are playing, I'll go make hot chocolate and popcorn. Who wants some?"

All of the girls raised their hands. Madeline laughed. "Willow, can you come help me?"

"Sure, Maddie." Willow got up and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay, guys..." Elizaveta made sure they were out of earshot. "We need to figure out how to get her with Gilbert. It's obvious that _she _likes _him _and _he _likes _her_, so we need to get them together. You with me?"

"Yep!" Marie and Lili cheered.

But in the end, their help wasn't needed at all.

* * *

"And that, kids, is why you do not follow a hopping mouse into a glowing purple tunnel." Madeline exclaimed, finally allowed to talk again.*****

Elizaveta laughed. "Very true."

"Oh- We should probably be quiet," Madeline pointed out the reason- Marie and Willow had fallen asleep leaning against each other, and Lili had curled up in a ball with the top of her head poking out from her sleeping bag.

Elizaveta yawned. "We should probably get to sleep, too."

Madeline nodded. "Yeah."

They laid down in their sleeping bags and slowly drifted off.

* * *

_Damn._

"What are those girls _doing_?!" Gilbert mumbled, pacing back and forth to keep warm. He'd been waiting outside for hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of Madeline a she said goodbye to her guests. He'd gotten there at eight, and it was almost noon now.

_Finally_!

The door opened and the girls walked out, but-oh crap- Alfred was with them. Gilbert stood stock-still and hoped he wouldn't be noticed, but with his bright red-and-white clothing- and coloring- he failed.

"Hey!" Gilbert cringed at the sound of Alfred's voice. He'd been caught. "What are you doing here?!"

"Shit.." Gilbert cursed under his breath as he searched for an excuse. "I.. Was waiting for Lizzy so I could talk to her..!"

"Hmph," Alfred gave him an evil look but accepted the answer.

Gilbert held his breath for a moment as Elizaveta and Madeline whispered furiously behind Alfred's back. Then Elizaveta walked towards him with a rather... _Forced_ smile. "So, I suppose we should be getting home."

Gilbert nodded. "...Yep." And he walked her home surrounded by a _really_ awkward silence.

* * *

Yell at me all you wish. D: I wanted to get it up SO MUCH SOONER!

*Oh, the ironicness of this situation... XD

**BLARGLARGLARG SUCH CHEESY LINES /shot/

***XD /shot in the face multiple times/

****Because it's SO HARD to do that when you have someone to comment to...

*****That's about exactly what I said after I watched the movie for the first time. :D

I don't know if I ever mentioned it... But Willow/Wisconsin is a rather _Ukrainish_ girl... :3

GUYS. YOU NEED TO HEAR MAWARU CHIKYUU RONDO. NOW.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY RIDICULOUS SENSE OF HUMOR. :D Now, shall we all eat pie? Also, screw sparkly Austrians, I want a sparkly Estonian. :D I'm sorry, I was hyper or something when I wrote this and I don't want to change it. XD

Please vote on my poll~!

Also, who noticed the new cover? :D


	9. Important

Guys. The author's note at the bottom is really important, okay? Read it, _please..._

* * *

'Hmm...' Madeline watched Gilbert talk to Antonio and Francis, saying something that had them all crying tears of laughter. 'Why do I always feel so... Flustered... When he's around...? When I see him smile, it makes me feel all.. _Warm_ inside. Could I...?'

Madeline clapped her hands over her mouth to suppress a scream when Elizaveta grabbed her shoulders and shouted "BOO!"

"I've been waiting to do that for AGES!" she crowed, pleased with her success. "Now, are you watching a certain someone?"

"No! I don't like him!" Madeline exclaimed, covering her face.

"See? You even know who I'm talking about... Quit trying to deny it, I know you like him!"

"No I dooon't..." Madeline groaned.

"Oh, right! There's an emergency meeting of the club going on!" Elizaveta grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"What's the meeting for?"

"Our littlest member caught 'Toni and Lovi making out..."

Madeline gasped, grinning hugely. "Finally! Did she get pictures?!"

Elizaveta merely grinned in her roguish way and banged on the door. "Let us in!"

Bella opened the door, smirking. "They can't deny it any more... Lili got VIDEO!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yep!"

Madeline nudged Bella aside and rushed into the room, where the other girls(and Kiku) were gathered around the laptop that Lili's phone was hooked up to. But at last the video ended when the pair needed to breathe and Lovino noticed Lili, who turned off the camera and took off running.

"Okay, now that _that's _over, we have a more important matter." Elizaveta said,

"What could be more important than the most in-denial boy in the school getting together with his crush?!"

"Gilbert."

"Wh-What about him...?"

"More specifically," Elizaveta turned in her chair to look at Madeline, "_You_ and Gilbert."

"Liz! I don't like him!"

"Madeline. Rose. Williams. Can you really not tell that he likes you?!"

"Wh-what?!"

Elizaveta slapped a hand to her forehead. "And you're not exactly keeping the fact that you like him back a secret!"*

"I d-don't!" Madeline turned bright red, hiding behind her hands.

Marie and Willow laughed. "It's okay to admit it!"

"Like how _someone_ needs to admit they like Quentin..." Marie continued in a sing-song tone, smirking mischievously.

"I don't!" Willow quickly turned away, but not before they saw the redness rising in her cheeks.

"Looks like _someone_ needs to follow their own advice!"

Laughing, Michelle commented, "Looks like you two are what we call 'tsundere'."

"I don't..!"

* * *

*EPIC FACEPAAAALM

Guys, I'm sorry. ;n; I've kept you all waiting for _so long_ and this is all you get... But I've lost inspiration for this. I know what's going to happen, but I can't get it written... I still want to finish it, but I don't know when I'll get the next chapter finished. So... Just be patient, I suppose. ^.^''


End file.
